beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het einde is nabij (deel 5)
Het einde is nabij (deel 5) ''Vervolg: Het einde is nabij (deel 4)'' Het werd ochtend. De zon scheen helder en je kon de vogels horen fluiten, maar dat duurde niet eeuwig. De vogels stopten met fluiten en een duistere wolk kwam tevoorschijn. De Dragoniërs vreesden, voor de eerste keer, wel voor hun vijand. Na hun mislukte redingspoging, hadden ze iets verwacht van de Caeribianen waar ze voor vreesden. Myuu, Ryuga en Napelon keken bezorgd naar de horizon en dan naar Gingka en zijn vrienden. "Waarom kijken ze ons zo aan?" vroeg Misaki fluisterde aan Tsuki. "Geen idee." antwoordde Tsuki met een rare blik. "Misschien is er iets ergs aan de hand." voegde Hikaru bij het gesprek. Toen opeens, heel plots, kreeg Ryuga hoofdpijn. "He Ryuga, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Gingka wat bezorgd om zijn vriend. Ryuga keek Myuu aan. "Ze komt." zei hij op een serieuse manier. "Wie?" vroeg Kyoya nieuwschierig. *Toen kwam er een meisje met licht-paars haar en een zwart jurkje met twee zwaarden tevoorschijn. "He Ryu." zei het meisje toen ze Ryuga zag. Ryuga kreeg meteen een rood hoofd. Kyoya, Hyoma en Gingka waren zich rot aan het lachen. "Ryu????!!!! Is dat je bijnaam????!!!! Hahaha!!!!" riep Gingka lachend. "Oops, sorry." zei het meisje.* "Het geeft niks." zei Ryuga tegen haar en keek snel nog naar de horizon en dan naar Gingka, Kyoya en Hyoma die hem aan het imiteren waren. "Kijk, ik ben Ryuga en mijn bijnaam is Ryu. Ik ben een lompe, woeste, medogeloze, harteloze idioot, die een draak schijnt te zijn." imiteerde Kyoya hem. Gingka en Hyoma moesten enorm lachen en Kyoya bleef Ryuga maar immiteren. Hyoma en Gingka stopten met lachen, toen ze een mega grote kloppende ader op Ryuga hoofd zagen. Ze zeiden tegen Kyoya dat hij moest ophouden. Maar Kyoya bleef verder en keek toen naar achter en zag Ryuga's woedende blik. Hij glimlachte snel en ging ervandoor. Normaal gezien zou Ryuga hem achterna lopen en vermoorden, maar hij deed het niet. Hij bleef met Myuu en Napelon naar de horizon kijken. Ondertussen was het 9.00 uur geworden. "He wat is er eigenlijk?" vroeg Hyoma aan de drie. Ze keken alle drie bezorgd naar elkaar en dan naar de rest. "Het is mogelijk, na onze mislukte redingspoging van vanavond, de Caeribianen komen vechten in hun werkelijke gedaante." zei Napelon bezorgd kijken naar Gingka en zijn groep. "Dus... dat... houdt... in?" vroeg Kyoya hijgend van het rennen. "Dat de Caeribianen nu moeilijker te doden zijn." zei Napelon. "Waarom...?" begon Gingka, maar werd onderbroken. "Als Caeribianen in hun werkelijke vorm komen, kunnen je ze alleen doden door hun hoofd af te snijden en dan het lichaam en het hoofd te verbranden, anders groeit het weer aan." zei het meisje. "Maar waarom zijn jullie...?" begon hij weer, maar wezrd weer onderbroken. "Ze eten mensen in hun werkelijke gedaante en als we ze willen verbranden, moeten we een draak worden." zei het meisje, die Gingka weer onderbrak. Gingka wou weer iets vragen, maar het meisje gaf hem direct de nodige informatie. "Als we in onze draken gedaante zijn dan kunnen ze ons vermoorden." zei ze. "Wie ben jij eigenlijk?" vroeg Kyoya aan haar. *"Ik ben Kyoko Minaru, ik ben de Draak die de aarde voorsteld, omdat ik samen met de aarde onstaan ben,dus als ik sterf gaat de aarde ook tenonder, m.a.w probeer me niet te doden of je geliefde wereldje gaat er ook aan*" zei ze.* Gingka's, Kyoya's en Hyoma's gezicht verbleekte. Kyoko wou lachen, maar ze hoorde iets aankomen. Elke draak hoorde iets aankomen en toen ze keken, zagen ze dat de Caeribianen aan kwamen lopen. Iedereen zette zich klaar. De Caeribianen naderden het kamp. De Dragoniërs vielen aan en toen de Caeribian en de Dragoniërs elkaar raakten, werden ze geteleporteerd naar de wereld van de Caeribianen. Het was een woestenij alles was grijs en donker, er kwam geen sprankje zonlicht door de dikke wolken. Maar gelukkig waren er lantaarns die licht gaven. De Caeribianen waren nergens te bekennen. Ze hadden zich verborgen of waren gewoon ergens anders. Toen zagen ze de Caeribianen aankomen. En waarvoor ze vreesden, kwam uit. De Caeribianen waren in hun werkelijke vorm gekomen, wel sommige dan. De Dragoniërs hadden geen keus en moesten sommige van hen wel laten transformeren. Dus transformeerde vier van hen in draken. Toen begonnen ze te vechten. Kyoya, Tsuki, Misaki, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Hikaru en Gingka vielen alleen de menselijke Caeribianen aan. Kyoko, Ryuga, Myuu en Napelon richtten zich op de werkelijke Caeribianen. Gelukkig ging tot nu toe alles goed. Ryuga was helemaal geconcentreerd totdat hij opeens Madoka voor zijn neus zag. Hij wilde haar ontwijken, maar dat liet ze niet toe. Ze moest nog wraak nemen voor de kus. Dus ze zette zich klaar. Ryuga had geen keus en moest met zijn geliefde vechten. Dus ze stonden stil. Toen schoot Madoka snel een pijl af, maar Ryuga ontweek hem. Hij ging op haar af en duwde haar naar achter. Madoka kwam hard op de grond terecht, maar ze stond meteen op. Ze schoot een paar pijlen achter op hem af. Maar hij ontweek ze allemaal en vliegensvlug duwde hij haar weer hard op de grond. Zo hard dat ze er een beetje van bloedde. Ze zag het en werd woest. Ze viel hem aan zonder erbij na te denken. Ryuga ontweek haar iedere keer en duwde haar op de grond. Maar iedere keer stond ze weer op en viel hem iedere keer weer aan. "Ik vermoord je! Ik zweer het! Ik ben degene die je zal doden!" zei ze iedere keer weer. En iedere keer werd hij daar net zo hard mee geraakt als de eerste keer. Maar zijn gezicht was uitdrukkingsloos, terwijl onder zijn uiterlijk, hij zoveel pijn lijdt. Madoka bleef aanvallen en roepen. maar Ryuga ontweek ze iedere keer weer. Madoka had bijna gee puf meer, maar ze hield niet op. Ze was zo vastberaden over dat ze zou winnen van hem. Dat was ook een van de redenen waarom hij verliefd op haar is geworden. Nu had ze er genoeg van en nam haar wapen en wou schieten, maar Ryuga stopte haar. Hij rukte haar wapen uit haar handen en duwde haar zo hard op de grond dat ze bewusteloos raakte. Ryuga's gezicht was nog steeds uitdrukkingsloos, maar onder dat alles, wou hij in huilen uitbarstten. Terwijl hij daar naar madoka zat te kijken, was de rest bezig met de Caeribianen. Nog geen een draak werd gedood. Mar er is er wel 1 gewond. Dat was Victoria. Gingka en zijn vrienden waren goed bezig. Ze hadden een goede tactiek. Napelon en Kyoko zouden de west groep nemen, Gingka en Myuu de noord groep, Tsubasa en Misaki de oost groep, Hikaru en Hyoma de zuid groep, en Tsuki en Kyoya de midden groep. Tot nu toe is nog niemand van hen gewond geraakt. Terug bij Ryuga. Hij bleef maar kijken naar Madoka. Het rare is dat geen van de Caeribianen hem aanviel. Toen kwam Helios opeens tevoorschijn en dat legde alles uit. Hij had de Caeribianen bevolen om Ryuga niet aan te raken. Helios kwam steeds dichter bij Ryuga. Ondertussen was het er hevig aan toe bij de rest. Bij Hyoma en Hikaru was het heel druk. Hyoma werd door een stel Caeribianen vast gezet. Hij kon nergens naartoe en Hikaru kon hem niet helpen, ze had hety zelf ook nogal druk. Toen de Caeribianen Hyoma wouden doden, werden zij eerst gedood door een persoon. Toen ze beter zagen, was het de koning met zijn leger om hen te helpen. Nu hadden ze een goede versterking. Terug bij Ryuga. Helios stond nu naast Ryuga. Ryuga had zijn zwaard al vast. "Je hoeft geen geweld te gebruiken, ik ga je niet aanvallen." zei hij grinnikend "Ik wil gewoon iets onderhandelen." zei hij nog steeds grinnikend. Ryuga keek hem aan. Bij de rest ging het vele beter met het leger van de koning. Ze waren nu vele sterker. Terug bij Ryuga en Helios. "Wat wil je van me?" vroeg Ryuga kalm, zijn gezicht nog steeds uitdrukkingloos. "Ik wil dat ik je bloed mag drinken." zei hij geniepig. "En waarom zou ik dat toelaten?" vroeg Ryuga, zijn gezicht nog steeds uitdrukkingsloos. "Als ik je bloed mag drinken," begon hij "bevrijd ik Madoka van de hypnose en laat ik haar gaan. Laat ik haar verder leven." zei hij glimlachend. Ryuga keek hem serieus aan. "Zweer het." zei hij. "Vertrouw je me nu nog altijd niet, Ryuga?" vroeg Helios pruilend. "Nee." zei hij. Helios keek hem boos aan, maar dat werd vervangen door een geniepige glimlach. "Ok dan," begon hij "ik beloof je dat ik haar vrij zal laten en dat ik de hypnose ophef." zei hij terwijl hij een kruis op zijn hart tekende. Ryuga dacht na en keek naar Madoka. Hij wilde niets liever dan haar gelukkig te zien. Ook al w